


Yelling is a Kink

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Darach - Freeform, Don’t copy to another site, Durach, F/M, Kink, Smut, past Jennifer Blake x Derek hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Derek Hale is a hard nut to crack, but somehow you've won him over. After you've yelled at him for the billionth time, some secrets come out that change the trajectory of your relationship.





	Yelling is a Kink

**Author's Note:**

> In desperate need of some quality Derek Hale x reader content, I created this. Also, I was annoyed with the Darach mess and also created this out of spite.

After the mess with Jennifer Blake, aka the dark druid, aka the Darach, Derek didn’t want to trust anyone again. But somehow, you’d managed to worm your way into his life and his heart. You were clumsy, shy, and completely not someone he expected to ever take an interest in the supernatural. But somehow, you’d been pulled in by Scott and Stiles, and you took to it like a fish to water, something that surprised him. Your innocence was like a drug to Derek, and he was so worried about corrupting you that he tried, desperately tried, to stay away. And then one day, you completely surprise him.   
Bowling right into his loft, you’re hollering about him never being around when he’s needed, fury practically rolling off you in waves. He’s taken aback, physically stepping backwards as you stomp right up to him, poking him in the chest.    
He has the sense to look ashamed, head bowed and pink tinging his cheeks, which soothes your anger a bit, and you take a step back as a sheepish expression crosses your face and you rub the back of your neck, embarrassed. “I… am so sorry. I didn’t mean to come at you like that I just… I’m really tired of you leaving the tough shit to Scott and his pack. They’re fucking kids, Derek, for Christ’s sake! They can’t handle this on their own! Or, they can, actually, but they shouldn’t have to! So get your head out of your ass and fucking HELP!” You’re yelling again, and Derek knows he’s hopelessly lost, in love with you. And he does the only thing he can think of in that moment:

He kisses you.

At first you don’t respond, totally taken by surprise, but after a few seconds your brain catches up and you kiss him back, linking your arms around his neck. He grips your waist and lifts you up, not breaking the kiss, and you wrap your legs around him, holding to him for dear life.  You pull away to breathe and Derek’s eyes are glowing up at you, further taking your breath away. He gives you a knowing smirk and sets you on the kitchen nearby table, settling himself between your legs and leaning in to press gentle kisses along your neck. You tilt your head, baring your neck to him in submission, and Derek doesn’t exactly bite you, but he definitely nips, and you gasp, the sting sending electricity down your spine.

“Derek… Derek, shit, stop, please.” Your plea is weak, but Derek stops immediately, stepping back and looking worried.

“What, what is it? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” He’s panicked just a little, and you shake your head, reaching out to him and smiling when he takes your hand.

“You didn’t hurt me, Der, I promise. I just- we need to slow down. Make sure you want this as much as I do, and it’s not just spur of the moment because I was yelling at you and you have a weird fetish for girls who yell at you.” You wink at him, teasing with that last bit, and Derek smirks, emitting a low growl.

“Believe me, princess, this is more than a spur of the moment thing. Though it’s definitely hot when you yell at me, I’ve wanted you pretty much since Scott brought you into the pack. And I- I’m pretty sure I fall for you a bit more every time I see you.” Derek actually blushes a bit at his admission and you grin, giggling softly.

“Well, I can finally say that I made the sourwolf blush. But I’ve felt- I  _feel_  the same way Derek. Those damn eyes and chiseled jaw caught me, and I’ve been sinking deeper ever since.” Your confession is a whisper, barely there, but Derek, with his damn werewolf hearing, catches it, and he puffs up with pride.

“Can I kiss you again? And then we can just spend time watching movies and cuddling or whatever you want, (Y/N). I just don’t want to spend more time without you than necessary. I’ve already wasted so much of it-” You don’t let Derek finish, pulling him to you and kissing him deeply. He reacts immediately and practically molds his body to yours as best he can in your current position, kissing you back hungrily, his fingers carding through your hair and tugging gently. The movement causes you to gasp and you pull away, sputtering.

“Shit Der, I can’t- we can’t- I’m human, I still need to breathe.” Your excuse is flimsy, but your resolve to take things slow is flimsier, and if things would continue how they were, ‘slow’ is not how things would’ve been moving. Derek gives you a knowing, heated smirk, but steps away from you and holds out his hand. You take a moment to slow your breathing and straighten your hair and clothes, then slide off the table and take his hand, following as he leads you to the couch and opens his laptop, getting Netflix all queued up as you cuddle into his side.

The two of you settle down for a comfortable, cuddly evening watching werewolf shows and movies- at your insistence and Derek’s reluctance-  as the night goes on, eventually ending with you falling asleep in Derek’s arms, him not far behind you in the land of dreams.


End file.
